


Totally Dating

by Firelight47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, But he doesn't know it yet, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Students are Mean, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight47/pseuds/Firelight47
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been best friends since they were four, and now they were seniors in highschool. But when another student starts spreading rumors about them their friendship is put into question.





	Totally Dating

Dean walked to the library to meet up with his best friend, Castiel. It was the first day of their senior year and they wanted to go out with a bang. Dean had just gotten his schedule and was looking over his classes as he walked down the hall. Everyone was saying "Hi," and "How was your summer?" and the usual things, but Dean was focused on seeing Cas. He hadn't seen him all summer after all. His family had made him to go a Christian summer camp for reasons Dean still didn't know, but Dean was hoping they'd have at least a few classes together.

He opened the door to the library and saw Cas sitting at his usual spot, a table near the window. Dean strolled up and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey Cas, how was your summer?"

"Oh, hello, Dean. It was... fine," Cas paused for a second, "How about yours?"

"Nothing unusual, I worked at Bobby's garage to make a few extra bucks. It was a bit of drag without having you drop by every once in a while." Cas smiled and Dean smiled back. He loved Cas's smile. 

Dean's train of thought shifted. _Loved his smile? What kind of thought was that?_

"Dean?" Cas waved his hand in front of Dean's face.

"Oh, sorry I guess I zoned out."

"You've only been at school for five minutes and you're already spacing out the things I say to you. That usually happens on the second day." Cas laughed.

"Okay whatever, lemme see your schedule." Dean grabbed it from Cas's side of the table, "Awesome, we have almost all our classes together, even weights. Wait since when do you take weights?"

"Uh, I'm just trying it out. I need a gym credit anyways." Technically Cas was right, but Dean felt like there was something he wasn't saying. He shrugged it off and the first bell rang. 

"Hey, c'mon. Maybe we can make it to class before the hoard shows up." Dean grabbed his stuff and offered his hand to help Cas get up. He hesitated but grabbed Dean's hand anyways.

***************************  
Cas was glad to be back at school and away from his parents. During the first week of summer he'd come out to them as gay, and they didn't take it well at all. They'd sent him off to a correction camp sponsored by a very conservative Christian church. They'd planned him to stay there all summer so that he'd have no contact with Dean, since he was the one who'd "inspired the impure feelings" in Castiel. They were right, Cas did have romantic feelings towards Dean, but he'd also known he was gay since he was in seventh grade. 

And he'd told no one. Not even Dean, his best friend since they were four. He knew Dean would most likely support him but he knew that he might not support the feelings Cas had towards him. And camp had only made those assumptions even more prominent. The leaders kept telling them that they were "impure" and "worthless unless they changed". As if it was a simple lever he could pull to just turn it off. And if that wasn't enough, they'd also told him that whoever they had "desires" for, would never feel the same way because what they were feeling was wrong. And the one thing that stuck out in Castiel's mind the most, _You will never be loved_.

"Cas? Did you hear anything I just said? And you said I was the one spacing out." Dean laughed and they walked into the classroom.

Their senior year was mostly filled with make up classes and study halls. Cas had a couple AP classes, Chemistry and Calculus, and he would've taken more if his schedule had allowed. He wanted to be a doctor so it was crucial he got all the credits he could while he was still in highschool. Dean was going down a very different path, he wanted to be a firefighter. They'd both be saving people but in different ways. _"I'll save the people from the fires, and bring 'em to you at the hospital,"_ Dean had said. Cas smiled at the thought.

The morning classes went by quickly, it was mostly just the teachers giving out their syllabus and lecturing you on what not do to in their class. 

Soon it was lunch and they claimed their table that they'd had since freshman year. They talked and laughed and figured out their next classes while they ate.

Cas looked up and saw this other senior, Lisa, staring at them. Or more specifically at Dean. 

He nudged Dean, "That girl over there is staring at you."

Dean glanced up, "Isn't that Lisa Braeden?" 

Cas nodded and before he could say anything else she was walking up to their table. "Hey Dean. Castiel. Anyways, Dean my parents are out of town and I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party I'm throwing. It's going to be great." She flashed a flirty smile at him. Cas rolled his eyes before looking to Dean to see his answer.

"Thanks, Lise but I'm good."

"Aw come on, it's not because of your boy toy here is it?" She smirked and Cas didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. He stood up and left the cafeteria in a hurry.

***************************  
Dean got up to go after Castiel but Lisa grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Don't." she said. And Dean was just about ready to shove her out of the way when he saw some kids looking at them.

"Why are you being so persistent? It's not like it's the last party you're ever gonna throw. It's the first day of school, so just calm down." Dean rolled his eyes and was ready to move seats when Lisa grabbed his hand. 

"But imagine, it's our senior year and I'm going to assume that you're doing football again and I'm obviously going to be head cheerleader so..." she waved her hand, expecting Dean to finish her sentence. 

"So?" 

"So if we started dating now we could be homecoming king and queen! And then, because we'll still be together, we'll be prom king and queen." Dean looked taken aback. 

"Dating? Lise, I barely even know you. This is, like, our first conversation past 'Hi, how are you?' 'Good, you?' 'Good.'"

"Oh come on Dean, unless you're too much of a fag to date the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"What?" Dean could feel his anger rising. He was already frustrated with her driving Cas away and now she was calling him homophobic slurs. 

"What do you mean, 'what'? You've been hanging around that Castiel guy forever so it's not that far of a jump to assume _things_." Dean felt his face heat up, due to anger of course, but he managed to cool himself down enough not to cause a scene in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Just go, alright." 

"Can I put you down as a yes or a fag?" 

"Go."

"Fag it is." Lisa whispered as she walked off. 

What was her deal? He'd barely even spoken to her and now here she was bullying him for hanging out with his best friend. His best friend who'd been driven out of the classroom because of her. His best friend who was still gone. How long had it been? Only like five minutes. That's a reasonable time to be gone, but also reasonable enough time to have a panic attack. Dean knew Castiel was prone to having them, he'd had them a lot in past years but it had gotten better. Dean knew how hard they were for him, and he was getting more and more concerned. And when the clock ticked the tenth minute he'd been gone Dean knew something was wrong. He got up and went to the bathroom. 

The big stall was closed, that was where Cas usually went when he had a panic attack at school. Dean tentatively walked over to it and when he heard heavy shuddering breaths he knew Castiel was inside. 

"Hey Cas," Dean said quietly, "you alright?"

No reply. Dean started worrying more. He was just concerned for his friend, that was all. Right? Lisa had really gotten inside his head and she'd barely said five sentences to him.

"No, I'm not alright." Cas finally answered back.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Kay. I'll be here if you do." Dean sat on the floor near the stall. He knew Cas liked having Dean near him when he was coming down from a panic attack. After a couple minutes Cas unlocked the door and walked out of the stall, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"No, what Lisa said really upset me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Cas, she's the one who said those things. And yeah it was rude and she shoulda kept her trap shut, but she didn't. But don't let her get you down alright? She's just a bitch."

Cas laughed a little and that was enough to make Dean smile.

"Now, let's get back to lunch." Dean put his arm around Cas's shoulders.

************************  
They got back to the cafeteria and sat at their table, but everyone was staring at them. And whispering. Something had happened in the past five minutes. Something concerning the two of them.

Dean noticed it too because he was looking at everyone who was staring and he'd catch those who just glanced back at them. 

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Lisa had something to do with it." He pointed at her as she sat smugly in her seat. 

Dean checked his phone in case something had happened online. And boy did it. 

"Tweet from @LisaBraedon4  
_OMG Dean Winchester is totally dating Castiel Novak!_ "

Dean looked up form his screen to see Lisa glaring at him with a self-satisfied smile on her face. Dean's face went red and he was ready to punch something. 

"What is it? What happened?" Cas looked at Dean then to his phone. Cas grabbed his phone and read what was on the screen. His expression dropped and he gaped at the screen.

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I did not say that."

"Why would she even think this?" Cas asked, his face going red too.

"I don't know, after you left she kept calling me a fag for spending time with you. Somehow she must've thought that would persuade me into going to her party to prove my straightness. I'm really sorry, after class I'll try and get her to delete it." 

Cas nodded and checked his own phone, which was now overfilled with notifications of "OMG" and "I didn't know you were gay!" and "Nice". If his parents ever saw this he'd never be allowed anywhere near Dean, or any guy for that matter, ever again.

******************************  
Dean's phone was filled with similar messages, except he'd already started receiving hate. Most of it was from Lisa and her clique of friends so he ignored it, but some of them were from guys on the football team that he'd considered his friends. Some of them said things like "Dude, you're not _really_ gay, are you?" but a lot of them said things more along the lines of "We can't have a fag on our football team so you better quit or become straight."

Both things equally upset him and he couldn't quite figure out why. He'd always considered himself to be straight, so he should have no problem answering everyone back with "Yeah don't worry I'm straight" but he just... couldn't. It was something that had been bothering him for a while, after a particular night with Cas where they'd just been watching a movie and laughing and talking. That was it but Dean didn't want the night to end. He was extremely happy in that moment, and now he thinks he knows why. He liked Cas. He _really_ liked Cas. And now the entire school knew despite him only figuring out in that instant. Dean rubbed his hands over his face and planned out what he was going to say to Lisa.

The bell rang and Dean told Cas not to wait up. He got his backpack and walked over to Lisa's table. "Alright listen, I don't know what you're problem with me is but you need to take down that tweet. I don't care if you want to call me names, but it's not fair to Cas; to be put through that sort of embarrassment and harassment. So just take down the tweet, alright?"

"Oh come on Dean, I'm just having a little fun. It's not anyone is going to take it seriously."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone is taking it seriously! Saying ' _totally dating_ ' kind of implies that it's real! You know what, I'm done. Take it down before the end of the day." Dean stormed out of the classroom and saw Castiel standing in the hallway. 

"I told you not to wait up." Dean said, his voice was still a bit harsh but he smiled at Cas.

"How could I miss that performance?" Cas laughed which made Dean laugh too.

They started walking to their next class, which luckily wasn't too far away. They got inside the room just in time for the bell to ring and they sat in the back.

"So you heard?" Dean asked.

"It was kind of hard not to." 

"Well, I hope you thought the same thing but I can always go back and tell Lisa something different."

"No, it was fine. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For offering to take the harassment so that I wouldn't have to."

"Oh, well you were already having a tough day and I knew that having this on top of it, well it wouldn't be good."

"Like I said, thank you." Cas smiled at him. 

"No problem, Cas." Dean was going to put his hand on Cas's shoulder but with that rumor out there, and his questions on where Cas stood with it all made him stop.

**********************************  
Their afternoon classes went by quickly and they planned to walk back to Dean's house to do homework and hang out. Cas's family was sure that after the correction camp Cas was completely straight now, so he was allowed to see Dean again. Cas was thankful he was good at hiding it because he didn't want to go all senior year sneaking around to see Dean. They went up to his room and pulled out their AP Calculus books and homework.

"Couldn't even give a break on the first day," Dean muttered.

"It wouldn't be _AP_ Calculus if they did," Cas said.

They worked for a while until Cas's phone started going off. A lot. 

"Someone's popular," Dean laughed.

"It's probably all the responses to that tweet." They both went quiet. Cas pulled out his phone and read over the messages. Cas felt himself tearing up and he rubbed his eyes. 

"Cas, what happened? What do they say?" Cas handed Dean his phone and turned away. 

The messages read:

" _'You're such a fag Novak,'_

_'Everyone already knew'_

_'Sorry I can't be friends with a guy like you'_ "

And about five more variations of those.

Dean was livid. He told Lisa to take down the tweet, and when he checked after school she had. But Cas was still getting these stupid hateful messages. 

"Hey Cas, I'm sorry I-"

"No, Dean you don't understand. I'm not bothered because of you and Lisa. I'm bothered because it's true!" Cas sputtered out, tears streaming down his face.

"Wait, what?" Dean said quietly.

"I _am_ gay. That's the problem. They're all right! Remember that Christian Summer Camp I said I had to go to?"

"Yeah."

"It was a correction camp, to turn me straight."

"Cas, I... I didn't know."

"How could you have known? You're the only outside my family who knows. At least about the camp, now everyone knows the... the other thing." Cas went quiet, rubbing his eyes, trying to force himself to stop crying.

"Listen man, I still accept you and I fully support you. You're still the same Cas I know and love. You're still-"  
Cas must've realized too because he was staring blankly at him. 

"And love?"

Dean realized what he'd just admitted and tried to decide whether or not to tell the truth, "Cas, I uh..."

"I love you too, Dean."

"You, you do?"

"Since seventh grade."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because until two minutes ago I thought you were straight." They laughed for a moment.

"I think this is usually where people kiss." Dean looked down a bit timidly and then to Castiel who was smiling. And before he could reply, Dean's lips were pressed against his. Cas pulled away for air and leaned his forehead against Dean's. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"I think I have a good idea," Cas laughed. He reached down and grabbed Dean's hand and Dean smiled.

"So I guess we really are _totally dating_."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys another fic down. I've been thinking about this concept for a while and I hope you all enjoyed it. It turned out a bit angstier than I had originally planned but what can you do. Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
